


A Distraction

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [54]
Category: Apollo 13 (1995)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Fred tries to distract them.





	A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 8. star

"Ever notice the stars look different?"

Jim knew it was Fred trying to keep his temper in check, maybe even combat the fever by speaking out loud. He glanced to Jack, who actually was trying to pay attention as the least experienced of them.

"Tell us about it?" Jim asked, helping facilitate the calming.

"It's not just that you see more, when you're in shadow. It's… they don't blink the same. They look like they're closer than just being up here."

"It's the lack of air," Jack said, and knew that was the wrong word right after.

Silence fell again.


End file.
